Traditional methods of organizing electronic content generally require an individual to view and manually group electronic content with other electronic content that may be similar. For example, to group photographs, an individual would manually review photographs and group the photographs based on personal criteria. The individual may decide to manually group photographs in a folder if they were taken on the same day or at the same location. However, there is no adequate mechanism to quickly and efficiently visually relate and organize electronic content based on identified characteristics of the electronic content. Further, there is not an adequate mechanism to visually relate and organize electronic content by applying a relationship hierarchy to identified characteristics of the electronic content. To that end, existing methods and applications that allow a user to visually organize electronic content are limited with respect to their intuitiveness and/or capabilities.